


Подарочные драбблы

by Mister_Key



Category: The Edda, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для дорогого друга Sister_Sirin с благодарностью за поддержку. ЛокиТоры, детство, драббл.<br/>Для дорогого друга IQ-sublimation по заявке: дёрганье Локи за косу, кошачья драка и потом примирительное порно. Хотя бы в перспективе, намёком.<br/>Для дорогого друга Алатау, давно обещанное, на тему "Стив Роджерс - незаконный/тайный сын Одина". АУ, конечно.<br/>Визуал саппорт:<br/>https://pp.vk.me/c627431/v627431022/28607/1Gk7I8Gm1hw.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарочные драбблы

***

— Спрашивать у тебя об этом бесполезно, но - Локи, как ты мог? - глаза Фригг метали молнии. — Кажется, мы говорили с тобой о гномьих рунах и, кажется, ты мне кое-что обещал?  
За стеной слышался плеск воды, рычание Тора и проклятия. Порой шум прерывался бормотанием мудрых старух и возобновлялся. Локи пожал плечами.  
— Он уснул на моём плаще, — заявил он. — Что я, принц Асгарда, должен был сделать, спустить ему это и подтвердить свою дурную славу?  
— А тем, что ты сделал, ты её, конечно, не подтвердил, - ядовито сказала Фригг. - Завтра приезжает делегация из Мидгарда. Ты хочешь, чтобы над твоим братом смеялись смертные?  
— Пусть треснет пару из них Молотом, и они перестанут, - безмятежно ответил Локи. - Что с ними цацкаться? Они пыль под ногами благородных асов.  
— А слово, данное одним благородным асом своей матери, тоже пыль под ногами? - недобро сощурилась Фригг. На кончиках её волос заплясали тонкие голубоватые искры, верный признак того, что царица Асгарда гневается не на шутку.  
— Вовсе нет, - обиделся Локи. На его узком лисьем лице появилось выражение оскорблённой невинности. - Я обещал не писать гномьих рун...  
— Именно!  
— На стенах, изгородях, полах, крышах, покрывалах, копьях, мечах, щитах и копытах лошадей, - перечислил Локи. - Про братьев там ничего не было. Хотя лоб Тора и немудрено спутать со стеной. Впрочем, нет, стена помягче.  
Бормотание старух, пытавшихся волшбой свести с могучего Тора оскорбительную надпись, смолкло, и сам Тор ворвался в комнату, капая водой с покрасневшего в тон плащу лица и мокрых волос.  
— ЛОКИ! - заревел он, тыча пальцев в могучий лоб. - Чем, чем ты это рисовал?  
— Обидой любящего сердца, чернотой снегов и крепостью первого льда, - не дрогнув, ответил Локи. — Сойдет дня через четыре. Не нужно было тебе падать от медовухи на мой плащ, братец.  
Чёрные, как смоль, руны Гебо, обратной Каун и Хагалаз, над которой неуёмный Локи вывел неясную завитушку, так и сияли с воспалённого от попыток их свести лба.  
— Убери это, - скомандовал Тор. - Чем хочешь. Завтра приедут племена людей, и...  
— И ты не выпьешь столько же, сколько обычно. Огромная потеря, - заявил Локи и поглядел на Фригг. - Я не пожелал ему ничего дурного.  
— Подарок, - прочла Фригг, - язва... почему она перевёрнутая?  
— Потому что как бы Тор ни докучал мне, он мой брат и я люблю его, - сказал Локи, задирая нос. Тор, уже готовый воздеть над ним карающую ладонь, опустил руку. - Над градом я тоже поколдовал. Нарисовал дощечку, чтобы прикрыть его голову, если вдруг и правда пойдёт град.  
Физиономия Тора приобрела удивительное выражение осатанелой нежности. "Ну вот и как тебя бить, стервеца?", - казалось, говорила она.  
— Знаешь, Локи, - заявила Фригг. - Пожалуй, в следующий раз лучше рисуй на стенах.  
— Спасибо, матушка, - благочестиво заявил Локи. - Можно я научу этому смертных?  
— ЛОКИ!..

...но Локи всё-таки их научил.

***

Толстая, глянцевитая, перевитая жемчужными нитями коса качалась у Тора перед глазами. Крошечные бубенцы - точь-в-точь как на упряжи коня, везущего невесту, - позванивали, тугие зажимы ясного золота укрощали чёрную бурю трижды: у затылка, между лопаток и на самом кончике, едва не касавшемся пола, но до кровавого блеска в глазах Тора бесили не они.  
Локи язвил, языка не покладая.  
И косу заплёл по воинскому обычаю.   
И ведь не то чтобы совсем против права; нет. Драться Локи умел, только делал это, как и всё, что делал, по-своему. А Тор, пыхтя от злости, отдувался потом перед друзьями, вбивая в их головы простую мысль: Локи - принц Асгарда и могучий, несмотря на неопытность, колдун. Если подумать - не самый удачный выбор, если приспичило насмехаться.   
Трудно быть старшим братом, когда в младшие тебе досталось вот это, с ядовитым языком и косой до пола.   
Ещё труднее - не дёрнуть. Эту битву Тор проиграл всухую, как и битву на словах. Стоило Локи мотнуть головой, а косе - прозвенеть гремучими подвесками прямо Тору в лицо, как рука его дёрнулась сама, и вот он уже стоял, изумлённый собственным поступком, сжимая в кулаке толстую гладкую змею.  
Локи остановился на полушаге, как охлёстнутый. Потом змея ожила у Тора в кулаке, заскользила, шурша жемчужными чешуями по мозолям от Молота и утекла прочь.  
\- Ты... - недоверчиво сказал Локи, - Ты что себе?..  
\- А что ты как девчонка! - умирая от неловкости, всё чаще одолевавшей его рядом с братом, выпалил Тор. Никакого другого оправдания ему не удалось придумать, и разве хоть слово было неправдой? - Ходишь! Звенишь! Проклял Фандрала!   
\- Недостаточно хорошо я проклял Фандрала, - выговорил Локи - и бросился.  
Кажется, этим поступком он был удивлён не меньше, чем Тор - своим. Словно кто-то подбросил их обоих в воздух, как кости; ногтями Локи целил Тору в лицо и чуть не выцарапал глаз, но в этой драке было что-то, что-то...  
Тор перехватил узкие твёрдые запястья, стиснул намертво, пожалел бить Локи лбом в лоб - этого и Вольштагг не выдерживал, - и вместо этого подставил ему подножку. Локи выплюнул ему в лицо короткий страшный нид, от которого Тор весь зачесался и содрогнулся, вспомнив лягушек, выросших однажды на Сиф, но лягушек отчего-то не последовало.  
\- Дев...чон...ка, - выговорил Локи, пытаясь вывернуться и лягаясь что было сил, - дев... я тебе покажу...  
Пяткой он угодил Тору ниже колена; коса, точно живая, была, кажется, везде, жемчуг сыпался из неё и горохом раскатывался по полу. Тор рыкнул, попытался ухватить Локи за шею, получил ногтями по щеке, а коленом под дых, поразился тому, как Локи умудряется быть одновременно везде, крутнулся, переворачиваясь вместе с извивающимся гибким телом, и оказался в ловушке.  
Локи, впрочем, тоже. Коса стянула их накрепко, и разгорячённое дракой лицо Локи опасно скривилось, когда Тор попытался отодвинуться.  
"Сейчас заплачет", - ужаснулся Тор, хотя Локи был не из тех, кого можно довести до слёз мелочами. Плакал он иногда от злости, иногда от избытка чувств, но никогда - от боли, уж Тор-то знал, сам оттаскивал от него усыпанную скользкими тварями, взбесившуюся Сиф.   
Теперь брат смотрел на него сверху, и в узких лисьих глазах стыла растерянная злоба.  
\- Подожди, не дёргайся, - сказал Тор, отчего-то осипнув. Коса, натянувшись, взнуздала Локи не хуже узды, заставила запрокинуть голову. Тор попробовал понять, как извернуться, чтобы дать ему немного свободы, дёрнул локтем, сделал ещё хуже. - А-а-а, цвержья задница!  
\- Что бы сказала матушка, - паскудным голосом начал Локи, но отчего-то умолк, приник к Тору, горячо дохнул ему в шею. - _Ты_ не дёргайся.  
С Тором случилось что-то неуместное, и он мог только лежать и унимать взбесившееся сердце. О том, чтобы унять то, что творилось в штанах, и речи не шло, и он только надеялся на то, что Локи не заметит, а если заметит - найдёт в себе достаточно совести, чтобы промолчать.  
Когда время детства позади, а борода только-только начала пробиваться, ты вступаешь на землю, где каждый шаг может оказаться неверным, а собственное тело предаёт сотней разных способов, так что поневоле чувствуешь себя захватчиком в чужом краю. Всё новое, незнакомое, ни на что нельзя положиться, и к этому Тор привык. Думал, что привык, вот до этой минуты.  
\- А что бы мать Фригг сказала об _этом_ , - прошептал Локи и ткнулся носом Тору в потную шею. - Что бы она...  
\- Локи, ради Ясеня!   
То, что должно было стать окриком, вышло почти стоном, и немудрено: Тор чувствовал его полностью, от кончика косы, давившего где-то под поясницей, до жёсткой пряжки сбитого на сторону плаща, царапавшего руку. Всё, чем был Локи, упиралось в него, прижатое змеиной хваткой, дышало, скользило, несказанно мучило и невнятно обещало.   
Локи вдавился в него бёдрами, и путаница, сводившая Тора с ума, кончилась. Так куски металла в горниле сливаются в одно раскалённое целое.  
\- Локи, - еле слышно сказал Тор. Ужас пьянил его; желание, язвившее тело, было слаще мёда. - Локи, что...  
Локи выдохнул ему прямо в губы, замер на нестерпимо длинное мгновение, и нельзя было понять, кто преодолел невидимую границу первым, и кто был нетронутой землёй, а кто - воином, на неё ступившим.   
Когда детство остаётся позади, привычный простой мир разрастается и становится неохватным.   
Локи тоже был таким. Его было так много и так по-разному, что Тор хватал, сколько мог, обеими горстями, ртом, всем собой. Коса куда-то делась, жемчужины сыпались сквозь чёрную, как смоль, распустившуюся гриву, щекотали, сами ложились, струясь, под пальцы, а целовал Локи, как в первый и единственный раз.  
"Локи, - думал Тор. - Локи. Локи."  
Ничего больше в нём не помещалось. Только гибкое, прохладное, скользившее по нему тело, обжигающий жар губ и узкого нутра, хотя это _он_ помещался в горячем и тесном, и это _он_  брал Локи, как никогда не брал женщину - но всё-таки это Локи втискивался ему под кожу каждым стоном, вздохом и касанием.   
Навсегда. Это тоже было ясно сразу и навсегда, с первого шага по неизведанной, в зелени и серебре, тёмной и душистой земле.

...Больше Локи никогда не носил косу. Все в Асгарде считали, что он наконец-то понял, как непристойны для мужчины и принца длинные волосы, точно у женщины.  
Тор знал правду. Он понятия не имел, какой тайной волшбой Локи заставляет всех думать, что обрезал косу, но это его и не интересовало.  
К нему Локи всегда входил с ней.

***

\- Что это и откуда это взялось?  
Тор, услышав в голосе Локи опасные нотки ревнивого любопытства, опустил Молот. Человек, стоявший против него в кругу битвы, воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы отдышаться. Был он высок, почти как Одинсон, светловолос и весь в поту и песке, а в руке сжимал странный щит со звездой.  
Ещё он был отчаянно молод. Локи плохо ориентировался в смертных возрастах - трудно отличить старого муравья от молодого, разве что очень присмотревшись, - но смертный даже в зрелость шагнул только одной ногой. И при этом не валялся в песке круга, а стоял. Шатаясь и обтекая потом - но стоял!  
Локи посмотрел на него с ещё большим интересом. Любой ас, почуяв на себе такой взгляд, немедля отправился бы либо к Всематери Фригг за оберегом и заступничеством, либо к Всеотцу Одину - за приказом немедленно отправляться укрощать непокорные племена где-нибудь в Свартальвхейме, и был бы счастлив получить такой приказ. Всё спокойней.  
Смертный сопляк даже головы не повернул. Локи предпочёл думать, что это от страха.   
\- И тебе не хворать, братец, - сказал Тор. - Это мой смертный друг, звать его Стивен.  
Теперь смертный повернулся к Локи и поклонился оскорбительно вежливо и хамски, не до земли. Обычные люди при виде Локи и вообще любого аса падали ниц, а этот...  
\- Вижу, ты учишь его воинским премудростям, - заметил Локи, разглядывая светлые волосы и ясные голубые глаза. Что-то знакомое чудилось в них, но никак не давало себя понять, а Локи не любил не понимать. Ненавидел едва ли не больше, чем вечно быть вторым. - Неужели в Мидгарде появится новый герой?  
\- Друг мой Стивен, - сказал Тор, - сядь и передохни пока что. Нам с братом есть о чём перемолвиться.  
Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться передышке, смертный упрямо нахмурил брови. Спорить, впрочем, не стал.  
\- Отец попросил меня им заняться, - сказал Тор, отведя Локи подальше. - Не смотри на него так, Локи. Знаю, он пока слаб, но видел бы ты его всего месяц назад!  
Локи поднял брови, ожидая продолжения.   
\- Худой, на две головы меня ниже, и кашлял, как дряхлый цверг, - понизив голос, чтобы не оскорбить слуха смертного, пояснил Тор. - А теперь погляди-ка на него!  
\- Без госпожи Фригг не обошлось, - сделал вывод Локи, старательно не называя Фригг матерью. Для него это всё ещё было слишком свежо, как чистое полотно, присохшее к ране: не болит, пока не трогаешь, но если дёрнуть за хвостик... - И без Идунн, уверен.  
\- Ну... да, - Тор наморщил лоб. - Я этого не понимаю, но отец...  
\- Никогда не возился со смертными, - напомнил Локи, силясь разжечь в Торе если не подозрение, то хотя бы любопытство. - С чего бы для этого делать исключение? Он что, как Хёд, был упомянут в пророчестве?  
Тор, к его досаде, оказался непрошибаем. Искра непонимания тлела в его глазах не дольше секунды, а потом погасла.  
\- Ну, - сказал он самым своим раздражающим тоном - как будто был твёрдо уверен в том, что миру можно доверять, заклятые тайны оставлять лежать где лежали, а мимо чужих дел проходить как мимо чужих. - Ну, может быть, отцу надо. Или он пожалел парня. Я сам его пожалел, когда впервые увидел.  
\- Знаешь, что тебя однажды погубит, брат? - спросил Локи и сам же ответил, - Дружелюбие. Да откуда тебе знать, что на уме у этого смертного? А вдруг он замышляет мятеж, или...  
\- Локи, побойся Ясеня, - Тор замотал головой. - Стивен честный и храбрый малый. И дерётся как воин, и...  
\- И у него есть зачарованное оружие, - паскудным сладким голосом закончил Локи. - Откуда? Цвержья работа, судя по звезде?*  
\- Нет, это земная работа, - ответил Тор. - Я сам этого не понимаю, но какая разница? Этот щит держит удар Мьёлльнира, и это всё, что важно.  
Локи понял, что не добьётся здесь никакого проку, и даже не стал говорить Тору, что глупо и опасно самому учить человека, у которого есть защита против твоего оружия. Какой смысл в этих увещеваниях? Тор никогда не слушался голоса разума.  
Вместо этого Локи, наступив себе на сердце, отправился к Фригг. Он и двух шагов не успел сделать, как за его спиной снова возник шум боя - значит, Тор со своим смертным не теряли времени даром.  
Фригг занималась приготовлениями к вечернему пиру, вокруг неё сновали служанки, одна держала перед светлой госпожой Асгарда блюдо с медовыми печеньями. Фригг взяла одно, одобрительно кивнула и повернулась к Локи.  
\- Угощайся, Локи, - сказала она ласково. - Подсласти язык, Локи, я по лицу вижу, что на нём накопилось немало горечи.  
\- Благодарю, госпожа, - ответил Локи, приняв угощение. Он видел тень боли, скользнувшую по лицу Фригг, и знал, как ей трудно не называть его сыном. Ему и самому было не легче, но он не мог её простить. По крайней мере, пока что. Все они лгали ему. Годами, столетиями. Лгали бы и дальше, если бы в нём не проступила йотунская кровь, а такое не прощают впопыхах и даже вообще вряд ли прощают. - Не так уж много яда, только вопрос. Что это за смертный муж ходит среди асов, словно имеет на то право, и стал для Тора любимой игрушкой?  
\- Следовало догадаться, - вздохнула Фригг и прогнала служанок быстрым взмахом руки. - Локи, то, что он смертный, не делает его хуже...  
\- Серьёзно? - ухмыльнулся Локи, бросил в рот печенье и с хрустом прожевал. - Что же у нас до сих пор не бывало такого, чтобы Тор лично скакал с Молотом в кругу, стоя против простого смертного и пытаясь сделать из него героя?  
\- Потому что Стивен не простой смертный, - ответила Фригг, - знаю, ты не оставишь своих попыток добраться до правды, потому скажу её тебе сама. Он будущий потомок Всеотца. Надеюсь, ты доволен.  
\- Вовсе нет, - парировал изумлённый Локи. - Будущий потомок Всеотца? Как это?  
\- Он ещё не рождён, - объяснила Фригг, - но родится, когда смертным потребуется герой.   
\- Не понимаю, - сказал Локи, - вон же он, живой и осязаемый. Со щитом.   
\- Это петля времени, - ответила Фригг. - Поговори с Хеймдаллем, он объяснит тебе, как это работает. Сейчас нет среди смертных никакого Стивена, но когда придёт время...  
\- Он родится, да, я понял, - Локи помотал головой, утрясая новые сведения. - И что, родится как обычный смертный младенец, но со щитом в руках? Будет расти не по дням, а по часам? Задушит змею в колыбели?*  
\- Вовсе нет, - сказала Фригг. - Для такого, как он, опасно сразу быть сильным. Люди подозрительны и не любят того, что не могут понять.  
\- Берут с меня пример, - горделиво заметил Локи. От медового печенья во рту всё ещё было сладко, и ему действительно не хотелось делать Фригг больно. Она, в конце концов, хорошо играла роль его матери, пусть и лживой - но разве не все матери лгут детям? - И что же, Тор сейчас научит его всему, что полагается знать воину, а потом?..  
\- Потом петля времени распустится, и река потечёт как подобает, - сказала Фригг. - Он родится обычным с виду ребёнком, разве что слишком хилым на вид. Таким, каким и должен был. Кровь старших асов плохо уживается со смертной плотью.  
\- А потом, лет в десять... - начал Локи, понимая. В голове у него складывалась чарующая картина обмана, и он начал улыбаться. - Смертных ждёт сюрприз.  
\- На самом деле позже, - без улыбки ответила Фригг. - Но неуёмная натура будет дана ему от рождения. Если он доживёт до нужных лет, то судьба непременно подбросит ему случай проявить себя и найти собственные силы, до того надёжно спрятанные в чахлом теле.  
Локи даже зажмурился. Сильный дух, мечущийся в клетке слабого тела, что за наслаждение. Беспомощные попытки понять, что с тобой не так и отчего ты так отличаешься от других смертных, бесплодные метания, мучительная двойственность...  
\- Но то, чему учил его Тор, он не забудет, - сказал Локи. Фригг кивнула. - А щит найдёт потом, когда станет героем - или, вернее, щит найдёт его.   
\- Именно. Он не будет помнить ничего. Тело - будет, - подтвердила Фригг, и Локи подумал - каково ей? Каково женщине растить сначала одного ублюдка своего мужа, потом - помогать другому?  
\- А теперь, когда всё это прояснилось и ты больше не испытываешь к еще не рождённому смертному ревнивой злобы, может быть, согласишься оставить его в покое?  
Локи поколебался. До сих пор у него было много идей насчёт этого Стивена, но теперь все они казались недостаточно злобными по сравнению с той судьбой, что ждала его сама по себе, свернувшись, как затаившаяся змея.   
\- Соглашусь, - решил он. - Но только ради того, чтобы время от времени, если не забуду, поглядывать свысока на его мучения.  
Фригг как-то неопределённо хмыкнула и протянула ему ещё одно печенье.  
Локи взял.

**Author's Note:**

> * Руна Гебо (она же Феху) выглядит так:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS9zmWH8ACN-wl6qoILQc6y94Xat5NcJK6vhHALozfnguEpB-nUkU4ByQ  
> Означает подарок, иногда неожиданный.  
> Каун (она же Кеназ) выглядит так:  
> https://sites.google.com/site/sacredrunes/_/rsrc/1328450916135/runy---mladsij-futark/k.jpg  
> Означает "язва".  
> Хагалаз выглядит так:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/25/Runic_letter_haglaz.png  
> И означает град, гибель, разрушение.
> 
> *в моём личном хэдканоне цверги ненавидят Солнце (оно смертельно для них), но любят звёзды, как толкиновские эльфы - море, вплоть до того, что в каждом камне видят проблеск его собственной звезды. Это ни на чём не основано, правда, просто такой бзик.
> 
> **Локи знает, кто такой Геракл. Так уж вышло.


End file.
